


Gossip makes the workplace go 'round

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [39]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently if Erik is in a good mood, his employees have to ponder how that may have come to be. Their ideas are, however, wildly off the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip makes the workplace go 'round

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a bit of a pick-me-up after a long week of work and a head cold, so I might have to apologize for the fluffy lack of plot in this.
> 
> It takes place in the same 'verse as [Sometimes Life is What Happens When You're Not Looking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143203).

Erik walked through the same hallways that he did every day. And they looked the same, he knew that. He was well aware that he was the one who'd changed. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from his employees. Maybe he _was_ smiling a little too widely, maybe he _did_ have a spring in his step. He wasn't going to sit them all down and pedagogically explain to them _why_.

Even though Erik was outside his range, he imagined he could hear Charles laughing at him; inside his head. Because if he could see Erik's thoughts, he would be laughing.

Telling himself that Charles would understand his mood, Erik nodded at Mystique as he walked past her office. She was on the phone this early and just waved at him.

Times were ...maybe not perfect, but they were definitely heading in the right direction. The office and three employees Erik had had at the beginning of the year was now double the size and with several interns and new employees as well.

Being known as the best place to go for anything relating to Mutant Rights in New York brought in funds and work. The latter unfortunately often overshadowing the former. Yet Erik felt encouraged by the road they were currently heading down. Laws were being debated and rights were discussed more than they had managed in the past few years.

This alone could account for Erik's good mood. And he was well aware that his employees were mostly used to him being in various states of annoyance, anger or disappointment. He had a temper, he knew - there were dents in the wall of his office that spoke of this in great detail.

As Erik turned to his own office, he heard a couple of the interns by the coffeemaker; wondering if he'd won a big case they hadn't heard about. Erik was in too good a mood to scatter them. It was a Friday morning and it had been a busy week. And he was well aware that watercooler or coffeemaker - it was those points in an office that tended to attract the gossipers and while he might not like gossip in general, he knew it was part of what made a workplace go around.

Of course, he might just envy them. He was far too busy to stand around and gossip. Shaking his head, he sat down behind his desk and got started on the reports he needed to get through. And while he was in a good mood, he had no illusions as to how much they would bring said mood down a few notches.

"It's kinda disgusting, you know."

Erik looked up from the report he was currently reading. Even the parts of it that would normally make him growl couldn't quite manage to bring him down today, apparently.

"The fact that everyone is wondering why you're in such a good mood today," Mystique clarified. She was leaning against the doorframe, her blue skin offset against the white business suit she was wearing. Looking every inch the capable assistant - if you ignored the smirk curving her lips.

"I'm sure it's not half as bad as you make it out to be," Erik said as he made another note in the report. 

"Really?" Mystique grinned. "Some of them think you must have killed something sweet and innocent for you to be in such a good mood today. Odds are good on kittens or puppies."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. Really? Maybe he should have scattered the gossipers this morning.

She nodded emphatically. "I'm telling you, boss, their theories are getting wilder and wilder, yet no one's actually hit the nail on the head yet."

"And what would the head of the nail be?" Erik asked, although every ounce of sense screamed at him to not ask.

"That you got laid."

Erik made a face. "I get laid a lot more than just last night," he shot back, knowing very well he shouldn't get into this conversation with her. There was a bit of a conflict considering her relationship to the man he was currently seeing. Erik couldn't quite help grinning at the thought.

This time she made a face at him. "Yeah, with my brother. I know. I get it from both of you - the disgustingly happy-couply-vibe."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Grow up," he told her. "Besides, you're the one who set us up."

"I know - and most days I'm still happy I did," she said with a laugh. "And for all the shit I give you? Are congratulations actually in order?"

Erik blinked rapidly. "For what?"

"Well, you're in an even better mood than ever, this morning, and the texts I've gotten from Charles today are even mushier than usual." She crooked a finger, as if that would get him to spill.

Erik cleared his throat. Then looked down at the report again.

Mystique stalked into the office, voice dropping to a whisper. "You didn't get down on one knee last night, did you?"

Erik flushed. He'd been on his knees alright, but he was pretty sure that Raven didn't want to know.

 _'I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to know, you're right,'_ Charles sniggered inside his mind.

"He didn't propose last night, Raven," Charles said from behind her, causing her to spin around and stare at him in surprise. "I asked _him_."

Erik couldn't help laughing when Mystique threw herself at her brother, voice pitched high as she scolded him for not sharing and telling him how happy she was for them - pretty much in one, long, breathtaking sentence. Then he became the target of a hard and quick hug. His assistant really did occasionally forget that she was stronger than the average person.

"It's just an engagement, Mystique," he muttered, feeling weird about being hugged. While he'd gotten used to Charles' physical way of showing affection, he wasn't quite used to accepting it from anyone else. The giggle-snort from her told him that she was more than aware of this.

"Minx," Charles said, ushering his laughing sister out the door. He closed it behind her and turned to Erik. "So."

Erik checked his watch. "It's only four in the afternoon. I didn't expect to see you." He backtracked. "Not that it isn't lovely, I mean…"

Chuckling, Charles stepped forward and put his arms around Erik's waist, smiling up at him. "I had a cancellation this afternoon on one of the meetings with a senator - I thought I'd come by and see you." He tilted sighed deeply and pressed his face against Erik's neck.

Erik rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. He knew how busy Charles' day was - he was bound to have a headache by now. "I haven't changed my mind, if that's what you were wondering," Erik said conversationally.

Charles made a small contented noise. "I think if you did, I'd be having very loud arguments with you until you changed it again."

"I'd be an idiot to turn you down." Erik bounced his shoulder lightly, making Charles lift his head and look him in the eye. Yup, definitely tired with a headache brewing. "You've made the mistake of offering to bind yourself to me for eternity - don't think you're getting away from me now."

Scrunching up his face and laughing, Charles shook his head. "Just wait until the gossip magazines catch wind of it - you might change your mind then. If you think they were bad when they spotted us having dinner together, just imagine what they'll do when they find out we're getting married."

Erik shook his head. "Charles, I've dealt with media and unpopular opinion for years." He took a deep breath. "There are two things that make it worth it - it used to be the fight for our rights alone. But you're there as well, now. When things get hard to handle, I know you're there for me."

"Even if we don't always agree?" Charles asked teasingly. While they were fighting for the same thing, their arguments put most smaller hurricanes to shame in intensity.

"Do I really strike you as someone who wants a demure partner who can't take what I dish out and tell me when I'm full of shit?" Erik asked, sarcasm thick in his voice.

Charles shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. "I find our debates rather invigorating as well." The smile turned downright filthy.

Erik had to kiss him for that. For a very long time. Nothing that would lead to impromptu sex in his office, but Erik had found that he quite enjoyed spending ages on kissing Charles and getting kissed in return. The slide of wet lips, the hint of stubble against sensitive skin. Not to mention it always made Charles' lips ridiculously red. When they parted, they were both short of breath and grinning like idiots.

"Do you think you could head out a little earlier today and have dinner with me?" Charles asked, putting Erik's shirt back in order as it had apparently been pulled open at the neck while they'd been kissing.

"I think that can be arranged," Erik agreed, rubbing his thumb along the waistband of Charles' pants. It had felt right from the beginning whenever he put his hand on Charles' hip. Like it belonged there. The perfect fit. The kind of thought that would have made Erik scoff before he'd met Charles. Now, apparently, his thoughts would deviate to such stupidly adoring observations.

Not that he was complaining.

"I'll make sure everything's in order - shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Erik gave him a quick kiss and slipped his hand around Charles' hip to pat his butt lovingly. "Consider whether or not you want to stay at my place or go home to Westchester afterwards."

"That's not exactly a hard question," Charles said with a yawn. "Your place, definitely."

Erik gave him another quick kiss before gently pushing him towards the small couch situated against the wall. "Sit for a bit, I'll be right back."

Steeling himself, Erik went to face his employees and all the insane reasons they might contemplate for him heading out early on a Friday. Or even worse - Mystique had already told them. Oh joy.


End file.
